Comeback from the Hate Club
by Spongewolf
Summary: As the sequel to "Opinions of the Hate Club", Robin Cardenas is back! Her new group, "Give it Up", is ready to shovel out dirt and throw salt in wounds that'll make poor Bones and PC never wish they'd met each other.  Rated T because I'm paranoid.


Cookie Sheppard double-checked her paper to make sure she had the address right. Ever since the new location of Robin Cardenas's clubhouse was relocated, Cookie had to be sure she didn't end up at the wrong address. Not like last time..

Last time was not Cookie's day. She and Robin, at first, were going to meet at Chuck E Cheeses. _Baddd call. _They couldn't even hear themselves think with all the noise in the background.. and that was just from the kids sitting in the booth behind them. All the screaming combined was quickly getting less bearable, but they left immediately when an employee mistook Robin for a mascot(which she immediately lost her temper and threatened to "roundhouse-kick his sorry.. tush.")

The _new _hideout, according to Robin, has no quality of you wanting to pull your hair out. It was big, serene, and as Robin also stated it was arguably better than Whitney Donovan's room. This.. was the residence of Monique Ocha.

Monique was someone that Cookie didn't know about at this point, but Robin had been friends with her in the first grade. As Cookie was told, Monique had to go out of state for a while, but Robin was excited to see Monique return. Cookie noted that Robin had never mentioned Monique before, so she assumed that either Robin didn't like to be reminded of her, or that she totally forgot about her. But who was Cookie to judge?

Cookie approached the big, fancy doors and rang the doorbell. A cheery, yet simple chime filled the inside of the mansion. Cookie heard faint laughter, most likely Robin's, and the sound of high-heeled footsteps daintily clopping down a set of stairs. With a sound of a click, a cat with curly blonde hair opened one of the two impressive doors.

"Oh, hi!" the cat gushed happily. "You must be Cookie! I'm Monique Ocha." She stuck out a manicured hand for Cookie to shake, which Cookie did. Monique opened the door and gestured Cookie to walk in.

"You're more than welcome to take off your shoes," Monique added. "In fact, you probably should since the maid just cleaned the floor."

_A MAID? _Cookie thought to herself. _This girl is richer than Whitney!_

"Robin and I are upstairs, and Sandy will be here hopefully shortly." Monique started to climb up the stairs, only to see Cookie not following. Monique giggled. "Well? Are you coming?"

Cookie blinked. She was so taken in by how amazing the inside of the mansion was that she had tuned Monique out. "Oh, right. Sorry." Cookie tailed behind Monique as they both climbed the stairs. Monique pointed out the direction of her room, and Cookie followed behind. There was a lengthy hallway they had to walk down to find a door with a satin ribbon tied to the doorknob.

Monique swung open the door. Robin was sitting on the also satin sheets, which were the same color of the ribbon on the doorknob. Robin uncrossed her legs. "Hey Cookie," she greeted. "So, Sandy isn't here yet STILL?"

"Unfortunately." Monique shrugged. Cookie was still confused about who this "Sandy" was. Monique and Robin looked at the puzzled Cookie.

"Oh yeah, you don't know Sandy," said Robin, admiring her manicured hands. "She's Monique's best friend from the school she used to go to."

"Right on!" Monique smiled and took out another bottle of nail polish. "I'm so glad we're friends again, Robby!"

"Robby," Robin quietly said to herself. "You haven't called me that since first grade." She smiled a smile that wasn't evil or scheming, which is usually what her smiles contained, but this was a smile of mutual friendship.

"Sounds like a boy's name," Cookie smirked as she took a seat in a violet beanbag chair.

Monique blushed. "I was in first grade, I didn't know.." She took out a magenta ponytail holder and tied her hair into a ponytail. "Want me to do your nails, Cookie?"

"I'm fine," Cookie answered. Cookie noticed that Monique's room looked a lot like a room for a sixteen-year-old girl, in contrast to the rest of the house. Celebrity posters were taped to the wall, there were purple and pink star stickers plastered right above her dresser, and magazines and nail polish bottles were scattered on the floor. She also had a white closet door, probably full of Gracie designs.

A quiet and slow knock on the door was just barely heard afterwards. "It's Sandy," a meek voice followed the knock.

"Come in," the girls responded in unison. Sandy creaked open the door softly and looked around. Her shoulders slumped when she saw Cookie, for she was someone Sandy didn't recognize.

"I'm Cookie," Cookie said. "Nice to meet you."

Sandy nodded and walked in, gently closing the door behind her. She sat down on the carpeted floor. "So, um..what are we doing today?"

"Discussing how to mess up Bones and PC's relationship. Don't you know WHY you joined _Give it Up?_" Robin sneered. _Give it Up _was the new name of the new anti-Bones & PC club, which Robin and Monique had come up with.

"Be..Because Monique wanted me to.." Sandy sighed. "I don't even know who these people are." Sandy didn't know many of the people at this new district. Besides Monique and Robin, Sandy didn't really know anyone else at this new school they went to.

Robin paused. "Alright, that aside.. any ideas for plots?"

All was silent. The girls looked at each other, implying each one to give out an idea. However, none of them spoke out. It had been a while, so Robin and Cookie couldn't think of anything. Monique and Sandy were new to this(especially Sandy, who didn't even know who Bones and PC were) so they weren't sure what to do.


End file.
